


Рассветные звёзды

by Fountainer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Angst, Cruelty, Demons, Drama, Historical, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fountainer/pseuds/Fountainer
Summary: Если бы у столетий были инструкции по применению, в буклете девятнадцатого века наверняка было бы что-то вроде: «Прекрасное время для того, чтобы смаковать французское вино за партией виста, беседовать на вечные темы и попадать в неприятности». Ниже мелким шрифтом обязательно бы приписали что-то похожее на «ни в коем случае не совмещать». И всё в этой истории сложилось бы просто отлично, если бы один демон, что изобрёл мелкий шрифт шутки ради, не любил наступать на свои же грабли.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	Рассветные звёзды

Душный воздух протяжно заскрипел и мелко вздрогнул, стоило только очередному крошечному булыжнику попасть под колёса.  
  
Кучер тихо выругался, шаря взглядом по темнеющим впереди кустам шиповника. Сумерки уже мягко карабкались вниз с самых верхушек близстоящих пихт, облизывая нефритовую хвою. На кожу то и дело проливались зябкие мурашки; словно муравьи Рэсберри, они бешено распахивали своими тонкими конечностями кривые линии, заползая под рукава казинетового сюртука.

Мужчина слегка повёл носом и медленно вдохнул аромат, едва слышный в местном благоухании. Пахло корой коричника цейлонского и пряными звёздами. Он не любил их запах. Даже запах сена был куда приятнее.  
  
Но когда-то всё было не так.  
  
_Раньше он бы точно остановил коня за пару ярдов, тут же слез бы со своей повозки и встал под бледным светом Венеры, жмурясь и улыбаясь.  
_  
Жаль только, что он этого уже не помнил. Сейчас мужчина грезил о луковой похлёбке и тёплой кровати — от созерцания этих унылых пейзажей клонило в сон. Он снова огляделся, слегка нахмурившись. Впивающиеся в небесную твердь стволы тонких деревьев бросали тени на протоптанную животными тропинку, ведущую от водопоя. Это было так прекрасно, так правильно и совершенно в своей простоте. Когда-то молодой человек всем своим существом полюбил этот мир. Но теперь… Теперь он скорбел.

Слегка покачивая ногой, он принялся насвистывать какой-то незатейливый мотив. Ветер шуршал в пряжках его ботфортов, создавая едва заметный акустический свист. Распустившиеся звёзды благоухали, цвели всё слаще от ноты к ноте. Глухая бесконечность замерла, прислушиваясь.  
  
Мелодия лилась сквозь чащу.  
  
Вскоре к соло присоединились малиновки, вступая на октаву выше. Главная тема хохорилась, ловила краски кровяных ягод и пёстрых перьев, с каждым тактом звеня всё гуще, всё размашистее.  
  
Если бы извозчик прислушался, его бы ужаснула эта импровизированная транспозиция, точно повторяющая основную партию. Но мысли тонули в мягком свете умирающего солнца, которое едва показывалось за высокими соснами, сросшимися на окраине перелеска. Мужчина задумчиво смотрел вдаль, очерчивая взглядом окрестности. Длинные курчавые волосы то и дело падали на лицо, скрывая удивительно мудрые, чуткие глаза.

 _Тише_.  
  
_Верхнее "до" сверкало вместе со светлячками. Внезапный крик ночного зверя дорисовывал аккорд, перерастающий в тонику, пока струны аланиновой паутины резонировали мягким вибрато.  
_  
Скоро экипаж заволокло лёгкой пенистой дымкой. В тумане послышалось чуть небрежное пиццикато сверчков. Лошадь впереди постукивала жестяными подковами, расставляя акценты в рождающейся серенаде угасающему дню, а коляска медленно, в такт дыханию, покачивалась.  
  
Это была колыбельная, и её невольный слушатель улыбался во сне.  
  
Улыбался, не ведая, что нужно старательнее контролировать расход своих чудес. Нужно быть осмотрительнее. Он прислонился головой к мягкой обивке экипажа и дремал. Его кудри пшеничного цвета отливали вечерним медным и ещё сильнее завивались от духоты; по шуршащему алому бархату метались закатные тени, а янтарная цепочка от часов бликовала сизо-тыквенным. Пахло старой древесиной, и, кажется, кедровой смолой. Пахло путешествием.  
  
В его руках, укутанных в блузку из обшитого сталью коленкора, виднелся томик Диккенса. Он постоянно грозился выпасть из-за жуткой тряски, но каждый раз хозяин неосознанно прижимал его к своему атласному жилету, удерживая на месте. Во всей его одежде преобладали светлые тона, выделяющиеся в закатном полумраке. Серые перчатки, цилиндр молочного цвета, украшенный позолоченной шёлковой лентой. Брюки из белого пике прилегали плотно, обличая лёгкую полноту путешественника, а галстук-бабочка в шотландскую клетку была слегка приспущена для удобства. Временами лицо пассажира принимало озадаченное выражение — русые брови сдвигались над переносицей, а губы растягивались в тонкую полоску. Тогда он забавно вздрагивал во сне, но потом, будто бы увидя пред очами что-то бесконечно прекрасное и будоражащее его сердце, тут же успокаивался. Его ресницы едва заметно дрожали, а поза выдавала весьма сильную утомлённость. _[Что для существа его порядка и небесной иерархии могло бы показаться необычным или даже неестественным, словно кокни-акцент в знатных домах Вест-Энда или Ньюкасл без угля. Пусть так. Но, с согласия читателя, условимся, что желание отведать чудеснейшего бараньего желудка, фаршированного потрохами, курдючным жиром и овощами, определённо заслуживало немедленного отъезда в Ланкашир, невзирая на проходящие там восстания чартистов. Оно, несомненно, заслуживало. Но взглянем правде в глаза. После неудачной попытки объяснить тому милому джентльмену, что Азирафаэль не виновен в его бедственном положении, а просто пришёл насладиться искусством местного повара, любой бы валился с ног от усталости. — прим. авт.]_

В общем, день, от самого его рождения в рассветных восточных негах и до умерщвления оного в лесах западного Глостершира, выдался ужасно выматывающим. Ходят слухи, что в самой Преисподней отметили эту дату красным карандашом.  
  
Всё это недоразумение и вызвало такую возмутительную невнимательность со стороны ангела, благодать которого светилась ярче Бишоп-Рока. _[Маяк, возведённый на одноимённом острове. — прим. авт.]_ Удивительным образом, это же самое недоразумение и помогло одному небезызвестному демону отыскать своего дражайшего друга. И, как ни странно, этим ненаглядным (следуя всё тому же нелепому стечению обстоятельств) оказался наш вышеупомянутый рассеянный знакомый.  
  


***

Запах пряных звёзд смешался с обжигающим инфернальным ладаном. Темнота впереди перестала расплываться от жара газового фонаря, медленно тая, словно брикет перемороженного коровьего масла. Кажется, даже уличная мелодия внезапно затихла.  
  
Томик, с искусством выуженный прямо из рук своего счастливого обладателя, в мгновение ока оказался в чужой хватке. Ангел уже хотел было возмутиться. Он лениво приоткрыл правый глаз, оценил масштабы бедствия и с чувством выполненного долга закрыл обратно. Его гость хмыкнул и растянулся на противоположном сиденье, обитом соболиным мехом. Он выглядел бодрым, но распластался на своём ложе, словно наевшийся удав. _[Да и не совсем «словно». — прим. авт.]_ В полутьме экипажа трудно было разглядеть лицо, вдобавок укрытое тенью тонкооправных тёмных очков. Выделялись лишь острые, точёные скулы и хмурые брови. Кстати об очках — им придётся посвятить парочку лишних строк, ввиду особо трепетного к ним отношения со стороны хозяина.  
  
Что ж, это были «ленноны». Вернее, такое название мы бы присвоили им сейчас, но в те далёкие времена можно было просто обойтись «круглыми тишейдами». Они отличались своей утончённостью — оправы были выполнены из чёрного черепахового панциря, а дужки красовались инкрустированным танзанитом. Надобность такого аксессуара в тёмное время суток обычно отпадала, поэтому гость смотрелся зловеще, что удивительным образом ему шло. Демон был самой элегантностью во всех её проявлениях. Линзы сравнительно маленького диаметра придавали его образу некий драматизм, что вкупе с фраком из тёмного сукна и шёлковыми лацканами выглядело готически. Он сливался с темнотой, словно горгулья, спустившаяся со своего каменного помоста под покровом ночи.  
  
Но даже незыблемость его безупречного образа не утаила спешности действий. Из под чёрного цилиндра выбились рыжие локоны, что он тут же исправил, щёлкнув тонкими пальцами в перчатках из оленьей кожи. Окончательно расслабившись, демон задумчиво покрутил в руках книжку и обратился взглядом к своему другу.  
  
— «Похвала людей для него — угроза поджога, любовь к человечеству — страхование от огня...» — задумчиво процитировал демон и улыбнулся. — Забавно, а я думал, тебе больше по душе Байрон.  
  
— Твой острый ум сейчас совсем некстати, дорогой. Да и с каких пор ты знаешь наизусть что-то, кроме "Философии ботаники"? — хмыкнул ангел, потирая заспанные глаза.  
  
— У меня восхитительная память, — растянулся в ухмылке собеседник.  
  
— Неужели?  
  
— Ну, например, я точно помню, что ты проиграл мне в вист вопрос.

Азирафаэль с удивлением заметил, что по телу пробежал неуместный холодок. Стало как-то слишком тихо, даже кучер отчего-то сбавил скорость и начал мягче вести поводьями.  
  
Ангел внимательно посмотрел на сидящего напротив друга. Сейчас в его линзах мягко рассеивался свет от качающегося под потолком фонаря, прибавляя демону неестественности, даже фальши. Неровные блики прокатывались по гладкой поверхности, недобро сверкая и заставляя ёжиться. Впервые условный вопрос, который ещё даже не был задан, вызывал непонятный испуг. Это было непривычно, инородно. Азирафаэль искренне любил все их беседы, затрагивающие жизнь со всеми её краеугольными камнями; они любили дискутировать, это было одной из основополагающих констант их общения. Существование, светское и духовное, существование в самой своей сути — всё это будоражило умы двух бессмертных существ, застрявших в вечности. Но сейчас было что-то другое. Что-то едва уловимое. Тусклое предчувствие, теряющееся в воздухе. Словно угарный газ — вдыхай, пускай его в кровь, задыхайся, не подозревая об этом.  
  
Ангел сморгнул наваждение и торопливо ответил, выдавая волнение лёгкой хрипотой:  
  
— Задавай, я весь внимание.  
  
_Нет_. _Это_ было гораздо монументальнее. Это _что-то_ было всеобъемлющим, далеко выходящим за пределы крошечной английской повозки, направляющейся в прибрежный Флитвуд. И, кажется, демон тоже это понимал. Понимал, но не придавал большого значения. Сейчас его внимание было полностью сконцентрировано на собеседнике; а точнее на том, как тот неосознанно поправлял слегка сбившийся накрахмаленный воротничок. Оторвавшись от приятного глазу зрелища, Кроули поднял взгляд и предвкушающе ухмыльнулся.  
  
Извозчик вновь набрал скорость.  
  
— Итак, ангел, ты всегда можешь отказаться отвечать, — заискивающе начал демон, с удовольствием отмечая разгорающееся любопытство в чужих глазах. — Знаешь, у нас же была практически ничья.  
  
— Ну что же, видно, в твоём вопросе было мало толку, если ты так не стремишься его озвучивать, — в тон ему ответил Азирафаэль, самодовольно улыбаясь. Он не собирался сдаваться так просто.

— Даже так?

— Именно.  
  
Тут пришла очередь Змию, прародителю греха человеческого, недовольно уставиться на Ангела Восточных Врат с искренним возмущением, присущим девятилетнему ребёнку. Он демонстративно отвернулся от своего спутника к окну и начал угрюмо разглядывать ночные пейзажи. _[Ночных пейзажей видно не было. — прим. авт.]_  
  
И вновь тесное помещение утонуло в тишине. Только тихий стук подков эхом раздавался в густом хвойном лесу, напоминая о недавно звучавшей здесь мелодии. Азирафаэль задумчиво покосился на пол и теперь разглядывал незамысловатый узор, которым был расписан гималайский кедр под ногами. Достаточно мрачный сюжет — животные спасаются от пожара. Непонятно, кому понадобилось так заморачиваться над обычным дормезным интерьером. Вскоре это занятие наскучило, и ангел поднял глаза, уставившись на своего гостя. Тот драматично безмолвствовал. Это показалось Азирафаэлю забавным.  
  
Кроули был забавным. Он забавно супился, забавно играл в оскорблённость, постукивая по деревянной отделке костяшками изящных пальцев. В груди отдало чем-то непривычным. Чем-то с запахом пралине и ванили. Ангел болезненно сощурился. Нежность, смешанная с кровью. _Это_ уже было с ним раньше, и _этого_ нельзя было допустить вновь. Это было слишком _больно_. Это было _слишком_.  
  
— Что думает цветок, наблюдающий свой первый закат? — вдруг нарушил тишину Энтони.  
  
— Что? — светлые брови удивлённо взметнулись вверх.  
  
— Вопрос, ангел, — не преминул уточнить демон, медленно разворачиваясь к Азирафаэлю. — Это мой вопрос.  
  
— Он достаточно нетривиален, дорогой, — аккуратно заметил собеседник.  
  
— Поэтому мне и интересно услышать твоё мнение, — напряжённо пояснил Кроули, вглядываясь в чужое лицо.  
  
Ещё несколько мгновений ангел недоумённо хлопал ресницами. Потом, спустя ещё парочку йоктосекунд, он крепко задумался. _[Во время этого скоротечного перехода он продолжал хлопать ресницами, что вместе с внезапно возникшей серьёзностью выглядело крайне комично. — прим. авт.]  
_  
— «...Что думает цветок, наблюдающий свой первый закат?» — с расстановкой произнёс Азирафаэль спустя время. Он будто бы смаковал вопрос, слегка растягивая гласные и играясь с интонацией. Его лик брезжил предвкушением, а руки напряжённо сцепились в замок. — Знаешь, едино важным всегда остаётся контекст, — медленно начал он. — Вопрос может быть метафоричным, но ответу быть таковым совершенно нет надобности. В той же степени, разгадка имеет шанс оказаться настолько возвышенной, насколько само высказывание покажется эвфемизмом. Я думаю, на этот вопрос можно взглянуть глазами античных мастеров, хотя я бы не стал спе... — Азирафаэль вдруг запнулся и с волнением уставился на друга. — Дорогой, всё в порядке? Ты очень бледен...  
  
— Я всегда бледен, если сижу под таким плохим освещением, ангел. Я готов поклясться, что эти чёртовы горелки уж точно дело рук наших, — нетерпеливо прошипел Кроули. — Давай ближе к делу.  
  
Азирафаэль с непреклонным видом щёлкнул пальцами. Салон экипажа тут же озарился ярким дневным светом, из-за чего в ближайших деревнях надолго закрепился страх перед «повозкой-призраком Ланкаширских лесов, что погубит любого путника, сбившегося с пути». Тем временем благодатный свет мягко обволакивал тесное пространство. Демон, даже будучи в тёмных очках, поморщился чисто из принципа. Он был бледен как Смерть, и такое сравнение вряд ли бы пришлось ему по нраву. _[И Смерти, и Кроули. — прим. авт.]_  
  
— Разве падшие могут... болеть? — непонимающе произнёс ангел, зацепившись взглядом за странную дрожь в чужих руках и с испугом воззрясь на друга.

— Не глупи, меня просто слегка укачало. Эти дороги даже грешника заставят петь Аве Марию.  
  
— Тебя не может _укачать_ , Энтони, — ангельский голос сквозил плохо сдерживаемым волнением.

Экипаж тряхнуло на резко появившейся под колёсами кочке. Демон напряжённо вглядывался в чужие глаза, нервно сминая ткань рубашки. Вдруг он резко расслабился, заставив себя принять облик холодной уверенности, опять закинул ногу на ногу и даже попытался улыбнуться.  
  
— Не беспоко-о-йся, — протянул Кроули. — Ты, как всегда, драматизируешь. Я в полном… — внезапно накатившая головная боль заставила его скривиться, не закончив фразу. Плечи демона ссутулились, а сам Энтони будто растерял весь свой флегматизм, в мгновение ока превратившись в сломанного оловянного солдатика.

Ангелу такая перемена совершенно не понравилась. Он взволнованно распахнул небесные глаза, слегка подавшись вперёд, чтобы при необходимости подхватить друга, который становился бледнее с каждой секундой.

Вдруг на лице Кроули отразилось что-то новое. Он замер на секунду, смотря прямо перед собой.

— Ради Сатаны, только не это. Только не сейчас.  
  
— Что? Дорогой, что с тобой?  
  
Демон через силу поднял глаза, в которых плескалась гробовая серьёзность. Его брови сползлись к переносице, а пальцы отчаянно вцепились в сиденье. Он излучал нервозность самой своей сущностью, на всех уровнях бытия.

— Что бы ты ни делал, запомни, не высовывайся, понятно?

Повозка тотчас провалилась в безвоздушную пучину, что не пропускала ни звука из внешнего мира. Осталось только оглушающее дыхание демона и стук сердца. И никто из них наверняка бы не понял, чьего именно, потому что пульс обоих вдохновенно отплясывал чечётку, набатом проходясь по стенкам бессмертных черепов.

— Ангел, ты меня услышал?  
  
Азирафаэль поднял взгляд и увидел _его_. Всполох страха в янтарных глазах. Он бликом плескался на поверхности очков, которые лишь усиливали его холодящий след. Кроули заметно поменялся в лице; его взгляд метался по салону, а жесты стали резкими, как у зверька, попавшего в западню.  
  
— Тебе же нужна помощь, я не могу просто так...  
  
— Просто. Не. Высовывайся. Хотя бы пока я не дам знать, что всё улеглось, — прогудел Кроули, жмурясь от накатившей волны мигрени.  
  
— Но...  
  
— Может, они устраивают чёртову Фантасмагорию с Дьяволом в главной роли, ангел! — раздражённо рявкнул он. — Не смей подвергать себя необдуманной опасности, — демон снова скривился, почувствовав во рту металлический привкус крови.

Ангел прикусил язык и молча уставился на Кроули. В его глазах волнами разливался страх, а под кожей кипело волнение, сотрясая органы.

— Меня _вызывают_ , Азирафаэль. Не попадай в неприятности, пока я здесь принимаю гостей, хорошо?

Ангел не успел и рта открыть для ответа, когда фигура напротив стремительно растворилась в слегка дымчатом воздухе. Оставшийся один, он загнанно дышал, прокручивая в гудящей голове только что произошедшее снова и снова. Ещё долго Азирафаэль не решался выключить сотворённый свет, боясь погрузиться в удушающую пыльную темноту.

***

Стук каблуков гулко резонировал, отскакивая от стен. Ступеньки чугунной башенной лестницы были покрыты чем-то вязким и дурно пахнущим, отчего подниматься с каждым шагом становилось всё труднее. Кроули поморщился. Он и сам не понял из-за чего. Возможно, виною этому был отвратный запах, возможно, стремительно нарастающая мигрень. Пространство сужалось, сдавливалось всё сильнее. Облезлый булыжник неаккуратной кладки всё ярче пестрел заплесневелыми прожилками. В помещении царила темнота, и только тихий отзвук какого-то механизма над головой разбавлял тишину. Демон вгляделся в проём винтовой лестницы. Набитый песком мешок медленно опускался вниз, заставляя верёвку угрожающе трещать. « _Маяк»_ — пронеслось в голове. Словно в подтверждение этой мысли горизонт, видневшийся сквозь световые окна, вдруг окрасился бледно-белым. Маяк заработал, а это значит, что наверху Кроули должен встретить смотрителя. По крайней мере, на это хотелось надеяться.

 _«Я готов съесть свой башмак, если существует хоть малейшая доля вероятности, что всё это закончится добром»_ — мрачно подумал демон, пытаясь дотянуться до едва видимой в полумраке ручки двери. На секунду он застыл на месте, не решаясь войти, будто боясь нарушить своим вторжением въевшуюся в воздух тишину. Что скрывается впереди? Он не знал, но его воображение уже вырисовывало мутные, тошнотворные образы, что заставляют людей терять рассудок и разрывать в клочья свои жизни, преследуя единственное желание — забыть. Кроули так разнервничался, что, когда до его слуха донеслось крикливое карканье вороны, до дрожи резкое и неестественное, его колени позорно подкосились. На мгновение внутри него всё сжалось, прошивая тело колючей, липкой тревогой. Демон резко выдохнул и открыл дверь, не в силах больше справиться с нарастающим чувством паники, что вибрировала на дне желудка и тошнотой подкатывала к пересохшему горлу.

В первую же секунду после совершения этого храбрейшего шага Кроули с удовлетворением установил, что на него ничего не выпрыгнуло. Во вторую секунду он весьма обеспокоился этим фактом, отметив про себя, что умирать лучше быстро. Он с опаской заглянул в вахтенную комнату и, нахмурившись, принялся осторожно осматривать тесное помещение перед собой. Скромная, почти монастырская обитель; она была обставлена скуднее, чем съёмное жилище двухпенсового письмоносца, что едва сводит концы с концами, а по пятницам заливается дешёвым грогом в пропахшем табаком и элем трактире. _[Говоря «скуднее», мы имеем в виду наивысшую и действительно ярко выраженную степень этого слова, потому что, к сведению дорогого читателя, всё, что составляло интерьер этого места, можно было преспокойно пересчитать по пальцам, если таковые у вас имеются в количестве более пяти штук. — прим. авт.]_ Вещей и правда было крайне мало, из-за чего взгляду было не за что зацепиться. Таблица, на которой мелким шрифтом было выведено время захода солнца, расписание движения судов, что ютилось вместе с ней на измазанной воском стене; стол, заваленный какими-то инструментами, стул и… кресло?

Кроули удивлённо застыл на месте, пытаясь испепелить взглядом столь грубое нарушение этого беспритязательного стиля. Грубое нарушение стиля испепелиться не соизволило, что было весьма прискорбно. Демон _[В который раз за этот вечер. — прим. авт.]_ тяжело вздохнул и начал медленно приближаться к объекту своего интереса, всё ещё надеясь, что это мираж.

Кресло было старым, пахнущим гнилой древесиной, а если быть точнее, гнилым морёным дубом. Оно было обтянуто жаккардовой тканью, и давно сплетённый рельефный рисунок напоминал гобелен. На самом деле, кресло было даже симпатичным, но подходить к нему не хотелось даже во имя исследования прекрасного.

Кроули медленно обогнул высокую спинку, плавным движением оказываясь прямо перед сиденьем. Об этом обстоятельстве он тут же глубоко пожалел, потому что в его глаза впился взгляд чужих, стеклянно-серых зрачков. Демон заметно вздрогнул и уставился на человека в ответ, будучи не в силах сделать хоть шаг в сторону. Его _вызвали_. От вызова нельзя просто уйти, оставшись безнаказанным, и Энтони это помнил. Но ему так хотелось сбежать. Унестись вместе с шальным ветром, шумом ревуна прокатываясь по морской глади, зажечься, словно горелка Арганда, и сгореть дотла, лишь бы подальше от этого места. Подальше от этих мертвецки пустых глаз. На кресле сидел старик, хотя тут было бы более применимо слово «покоился». Он задрапировался во что-то, отдалённо напоминавшее плащ-мантию из парчи, а ноги его были укутаны в выцветшие плисовые брюки. Его голова должна была бы гордо поблёскивать сединой, но все волосы, по-видимому, давно выпали. Какой-нибудь особенно сердобольный джентльмен наверняка проронил бы слезу при виде такого грустного зрелища. К сожалению, Кроули сердобольным не был, а это безжизненное морщинистое лицо вызывало у него лишь дрожь.

— Молодой человек, — старик вдруг дёрнулся и рвано захихикал. Демон пообещал себе, что станет Святым, если не развоплотится от страха к концу этого дня. — Молодой человек, к вам же стучатся. Когда стучатся, нужно открыть дверь, — старик снова разразился хохотом, раздирая разлагающиеся голосовые связки. Кроули же неиронично подумывал о том, чтобы начать креститься.

— Стучатся? — его слегка передёрнуло от иррациональности происходящего. Реальность будто растягивали, вылепливали, словно фигурку из глины, а потом сминали обратно, превращая в бесформенную массу. Опять и опять, будто следуя какому-то грязному ритуалу.

— Да, вы разве не слышите, молодой человек?

— Боюсь, что нет, сэр.

— А так?

Демон не успел и глазом моргнуть, когда старик, с резвостью двенадцатилетнего сорванца, подскочил к стене и начал предпринимать попытки размозжить свой череп о цементную преграду, заливаясь мерзким хихиканьем. Свидетель этого торжества сумасшествия попытался было оттащить пожилого мужчину от импровизированной гильотины, но в этом щуплом на вид теле сейчас резвилась поистине дикая, первобытная мощь. Он вдалбливался в плоскую поверхность с жутким хрустом, разбавляя гулкие удары мокрым отзвуком лопающихся кровеносных сосудов. _«Он же мёртв»_ — отстранённо пронеслось в голове у Кроули — _«он же мертвее бабочки-однодневки, встречающей свой второй восход солнца»._ Демон с самому себе непонятным священным трепетом взирал на это действие, силясь взять себя в руки. Зачем он здесь? Кому он, чёрт возьми, понадобился? Звук ритмичных ударов этой человеческой отбивной безбожно затапливал сознание, пугал, выворачивал наизнанку. Это было так _неправильно_.

Старик резко остановился, и это заставило Энтони вырваться из своих размышлений, уставясь на человека перед собой и глотая немую дрожь. Чужая фигура заметно изменилась — превосходная осанка, торжественный вид — всё это ужасно не вязалось со внешностью этого без пяти минут самоубийцы. Его личину словно насадили на новый скелет, что был ему не по размеру. Он крутанулся вокруг себя, расставив руки в приветствующем жесте, и смерил демона взглядом удивительно ясных, по-лисьи хитрых глаз.

— Кро-о-ули, старина, давно не виделись, — протянул пожилой мужчина голосом, ему явно не принадлежащим _. [Сложно сказать, что хоть какой-нибудь голос ему теперь принадлежал, особенно учитывая наличие в его сером веществе огромной зияющей дыры, в которую при особом желании могло бы поместиться одно небольшое авокадо. — прим. авт.]  
_Начало формы

Демон нахмурился, пытаясь если и не разобраться в происходящем, то хотя бы выглядеть так, будто он всё давно понял, а коленки его дрожат далеко не от дикого ужаса, а от нового вида скандинавской ходьбы, только что им придуманной.

Так и не дождавшись ответного приветствия, старик сощурил глаза, словно пытаясь отыскать причину такой возмутительной негостеприимности. Он часто заморгал, а потом звонко щёлкнул дряхлыми пальцами, словно вспомнив что-то крайне важное и стоящее внимания.

— Ну конечно! — радостно воскликнул он, будто ребёнок, впервые попавший на осеннюю ярмарку. — Ты не узнаёшь меня из-за моего нового костюма. Что ж, это поправимо.

Глаза Кроули распахнулись так, что вполне могли составить конкуренцию на место его же бровям. Он едва сдержал рвотный позыв, когда этот полоумный потянулся руками к кровоточащей ране и потянул её в разные стороны, разрывая плоть. _[Мы постараемся освободить читателя от графических подробностей, потому что одного свидетеля, чуть не грохнувшегося на месте в обморок, нам хватило. — прим. авт.]_ Вскоре пред ним предстал молодой на вид мужчина, что сбросил остатки… _«Человеческого тела»_ — подумал Энтони, поймав очередной приступ жгучей тошноты. Он поднял растерянный взгляд с полного органических разложенией пола и отсутствующе посмотрел на Князя. А это был именно Князь. _[По другим источникам — Герцог, а по третьим — Главный Казначей Ада. — прим. авт.]_ Высокий, широкоплечий, он грозно возвышался над местом, где мгновение назад корчился жалкий и болезненный старик. Его костюм буквально пропах щёгольством — сюртук из фламандского сукна с серебряной вышивкой; жилет из белого бархата и элегантная, выглаженная до блеска рубашка. Весь его образ составляли чёрно-белые лощёные оттенки, которые буквально светились дороговизной. Такой расцветки был его галстук Лавальер, такими были и его снежные панталоны в обтяжку. Длинные курчавые волосы цвета воронова крыла обрамляли его острое лицо, об которое, казалось, можно было порезаться. Его резкие, взмыленные движения напоминали птичьи, впечатление от чего подкреплялось карканьем его верных спутников, что уже слетелись к его ногам и кормились падалью.

— Астарот. Ваше Нижайшество, — Кроули почтительно поклонился, по пути проклиная все круги Преисподней за такую встречу.

— Вот, теперь другое дело, — Князь приязненно улыбнулся, хотя, по скромному мнению демона, это больше походило на звериный оскал. Он лёгким движением поправил прилизанные волосы, скользнув по ним рукой, облачённой в шёлковую, обшитую бисером перчатку. Он привык быть идеальным.

Энтони тем временем нервно выстукивал по берёзовой столешнице мелодию, услышанную во время выступления симфонического оркестра _[Выступления, на которое его притащил Азирафаэль, разумеется. — прим. авт.]_ и гадал, когда уже можно будет начинать молить о пощаде и по какому конкретно поводу. — Какими судьбами на Земле? — наконец поинтересовался он, осторожно косясь в сторону Архидемона.

— Работа, Кроули, работа. Не всем же опускаться до игрушек в смертных, — Астарот бросил короткий, но острый взгляд на собеседника и с удовольствием отметил, что тот вздрогнул.

Энтони был готов зашипеть от напряжения. Князья Ада не поднимаются со своих нагретых гнездовий ради того, чтобы просто перекинуться парой слов за чашечкой эспрессо.

— Ну, Вам же тоже нравится «играть в смертных», — демон многозначительно покосился на останки, за которые сейчас дрались прожорливые падальщики. — Вы лишь меняете правила.

Астарот хмыкнул, одарив дерзкого гостя холодящим душу взглядом. В процессе разговора он медленно, но хищнически кружил по комнате, незаметно подбираясь всё ближе. Гулкий стук его налаченных каблуков вместе с гортанным эхом проносился по маячной башне, пугая близко летающих чаек.

— Ты прав, Кроули, мои _методы_ довольно специфичны, — Энтони неотрывно следил за тем, как Архидемон пересекает комнату, и в какой-то момент заметил, что не дышит. — А что говорить о правилах. О, я уверен, что тебе понравится одно из них, — Князь остановился перед демоном и слегка наклонился, замолчав. — Фигуры, оказавшиеся вне шахматной доски... я _ломаю_ , — последние слова он прошептал собеседнику на ухо, резко дав проявиться незнакомому женскому голосу. Кроули нервно дёрнулся и нахмурился.

— Получается, это был не единственный? — он старался держаться ровно, не позволяя ноткам волнения проскочить сквозь привычную вальяжность. — Не единственный одержимый?

Князь как-то странно на него посмотрел, а потом прокашлялся и слегка приоткрыл рот:

— «Разумеется» — ответила милая старушка, что продаёт чудесные эклеры на Карнаби Стрит.

— «Разумеется» — вторил ей мальчишка, любящий играть в Ножички около птичьего базара.

— «Разумеется» — басисто прогудел старый торговый агент, направляя повозку к домику у дороги.

— «Разумеется» — хором откликнулись десятки голосов, гулом отразившись от пологих стен и разлетевшись кто куда.

— Доволен? — Астарот напыщенно оскалился, словно настоящий Чеширский кот. Он откинул голову назад, хрустнув затёкшей шеей, из-за чего случайно помялся воротник рубашки.

— Но зачем всё это? Не детишек же пугать? — выгнул бровь Кроули, заранее готовясь услышать в ответ что-то жуткое, покрытое зудящими нарывами и тонущее в кощунственной боли. Скорее Луна упадёт на Землю, чем из этих кровавых уст польётся мёд, что не несёт в себе зерна геноцида и разрушений.

Но Князь не торопился отвечать. Он изящно стянул перчатки и бросил их стае пернатых прислужников, гуляя туманным взглядом по вахтенной и будто пытаясь что-то отыскать. Наконец, он разглядел нечто, что заставило его отогнать других птиц. Он наклонился и бережно посадил на свою руку старого чёрного ворона, чьё оперение под светом восковых свечей отливало фиолетовым. Из-за немощи он не мог питаться с остальными у «кормушки», поэтому хозяин брал его под опеку. Астарот поднял с пола один из оставшихся кусочков былого пиршества и протянул мясо пожилой птице. Ворон жадно проглотил свой паёк, благодарно ластясь к чужому плечу. Когда короткая трапеза подошла к концу, Архидемон отпустил птицу и поднялся, одёрнув слегка задравшийся сюртук. Он облокотился на спинку кресла, натачивая об него острые когти, а затем резко вернул своё внимание собеседнику.

— Тебя вызвали по делу, надеюсь, ты это понимаешь, — холодно заметил он, разом растеряв всю свою любезность.

Демон сглотнул, но не выказал своей нервозности. Он лишь развязнее прислонился к пыльной стене, всем своим видом источая мрачное, но напускное спокойствие.

— Понимаю.

— Замечательно. Ты, конечно же, знаешь, что весь Ад на ушах стоит в последнее время, — низким, шершавым голосом произнёс Князь, чей недавно помятый воротник снова был как с иголочки. — Надеюсь, мне нет нужды ещё раз озвучивать тебе причину? — он подцепил жаккардовую ткань, заставив её с мерзким треском разойтись.

Энтони твёрдо кивнул, смутно вспоминая, что все последние совещания он проспал, удобно устроившись где-то на задних рядах пропахшего серой и дешёвым одеколоном зала.

Архидемон же медленно, с расстановкой продолжал, выжидающе заглядывая в чужие глаза: «И ты, _Кроули_ , конечно же, прекрасно помнишь, что приговор за это ужасное деяние был вынесен и ждёт своего часа, нам лишь нужно найти нарушителя».

Демон снова кивнул, не совсем понимая, что от него хотят, но по праву считая свою тактику вполне себе рабочей. Астарот же выдержал эффектную паузу, чтобы перейти к главному:

— Змий, прародитель греха человеческого, — торжественно изрёк он. — Ты призван помочь Аду поймать нашего врага. Преступник подлежит немедленному уничтожению, — на его лице расцвёл голодный оскал.

Кроули начал было кивать, но вдруг резко подавился воздухом и неверяще уставился на Архидемона.

— Уничтожению? — глухо переспросил он, но тут же спохватился и прикусил язык.

Астарот заметил чужую растерянность, но списал её на общее волнение. Все дрожали в страхе, говоря с ним, а он был только рад набить брюхо этим _сладким_ трепетом. Он мог бы часами _сжирать_ эти полные благоговения взгляды, _лакать_ горькие слёзы, словно какое-то дорогое токайское вино.

— Наши ищейки отыскали артефакт, — горделиво продекламировал Князь. — Им пришлось попотеть, но Скрижаль уже покоится на своём законном месте, хранимая за тысячью печатями, — он вскинул руки в пантомиме и повернул воображаемый ключик, не обращая внимания на разом побледневшего демона.

Кроули же застыл на месте. Его руки повисли, словно плети, а сам он как-то потускнел, одним лишь чудом не начав сливаться со стеной.

— И как только пробрался? Бегемот в тот день лично стоял на страже, а этот изворотливый лис умудрился как-то проскочить мимо. Подкинул всему Аду загадку, что каждый чёрт голову ломал, а под котлы некому было уголька подкинуть, — Астарот откровенно веселился, очерчивая комнату обезумевшим взглядом.

Демон же почти не слышал его вопли, будто доносившиеся из под толщи воды. Они просто не могли. Они просто _не могли_ так масштабно влипнуть. Ему резко стало душно, словно вокруг был цветущий сад, застывший за минуты до грозы.

— Да он тот ещё псих! Умудриться оставить смертоноснейший кусок камня в магазинчике с книгами, а потом свалить из Лондона, не выставив защиты. Рай воспитывает самоубийц, не иначе.

Кроули всем весом прислонился к стене, моля, чтобы подрагивающие ноги его удержали. В голове фраза за фразой проносился _тот_ вечер, выдрав демона из реальности и кружа его мысли по пустынному безвременью.

_«Да, дорогой, в одном из ваших залов имеется, как ты выразился, «расцарапанная каменная глыба», представляющая огромный интерес для историков всего мира, — Азирафаэль засмеялся, принимая вновь наполненный стакан вина»._

_Они уже несколько часов изучали проблемы политического уклада Ада и достоинства старого французского Chateau de Chamirey, бутылка которого сейчас безжалостно уничтожалась._

_«Это значит... Тебе бы хотелось её... Ну... Глыбу... — Энтони икнул с очень сосредоточенным видом. — Ис... Ис... Ис-с-следовать. Да? Ну, в качестве науч-ч-чного труда, или как там»._

_«_ _О, я бы счёл высшим даром иметь такую ценность в своей коллекции, — ангел задумался на мгновение. — Да, мне бы очень повезло. Не думаю, что у вас про неё вообще помнят»._

Из мыслей Кроули вырвал громкий щелчок, словно выстрел просвистевший возле уха. Он встрепенулся и увидел, что Астарот, всё это время не прекращающий свою тираду, вдруг остановился как вкопанный посреди вахтенной комнаты.

— Ты боролся с ним на протяжении стольких веков, — от нервного возбуждения его плечи дрожали, а сам Князь напоминал сокола, кружившего вокруг своей жертвы, но никак не находящего момент для нападения. — Ты знаешь его привычки, ты знаешь, куда он отправится зализывать раны, — Архидемон начал медленно приближаться. — Кроули, скажи, _где_ он, — один из лацканов демонского фрака сжала сильная рука.

Энтони отвёл обесцвеченный взгляд, борясь с желанием превратиться в змею и уползти под ближайшее коренастое дерево, что спрячет его своей листвой.

— Нет, — он позволил твёрдости просочиться в свой голос. — В смысле, клянусь, я не знаю его тайных местечек, — сейчас демон искренне радовался, что носил очки. Ложь, видимая по глазам, лилась легко и безукоризненно, Кроули даже сам себе удивился.

Астарот взревел, как какой-то разгорячённый бык, зрачки его теперь обрамляла налившаяся кровь, а пальцы сжались в кулаки с такой силой, что когти впились в плоть с отвратительным мокрым звуком.

— Ты, бесполезный, жалкий засранец! На описания ваших позорных сражений ты не скупился, а сейчас словно воды в рот набрал! — он носился по комнате, сбивая скромные пожитки бывшего смотрителя, что не были привинчены или хотя бы прибиты к какой-либо поверхности.

Кроули отстранённо взирал на это зрелище, не в силах проявлять хоть какие-то эмоции. Прижаться к стене, закрыть глаза и ждать, пока эта вспышка гнева закончится — план показался чертовски привлекательным. Он ведь понятия не имел, что их ждёт, он...

_Ослепляюще яркий свет наполнил пространство вокруг._

_Энтони, качаясь, шёл по опустевшему коридору. Демонов тут было мало, особенно учитывая, что у него двоилось в глазах, и путь его лежал мимо зеркала. «Глыба», по слухам, пылилась в последнем зале перед поворотом, что должно было облегчить поиски. Ещё значительно помочь должен был тот факт, что Бегемот, стоявший сегодня (или же всё это тысячелетие) на страже, скрылся в неизвестном направлении в компании Левиафана. На секунду в затуманенной голове Кроули пронеслась нелепейшая мысль, что охрану ставят не просто так, но он её сразу же отмёл, как что-то поистине нелепое и недостойное его светлого ума._

_Обрывки воспоминаний больно кололись и зудели. Вот он, ухнув от неожиданной тяжести, поднимает многовековую Скрижаль. Вот тащится с ней через ближайшие ворота, чудом не встретив по пути очередного загулявшегося духа. Тут, с пьяной улыбкой от уха до уха, презентует подарок ангелу, озвучивающему замечательное предложение испить ещё одну бутылочку сухого красного. А здесь Азирафаэль, забавно корчась, переносит артефакт в один из бесконечных закутков магазинчика, чтобы вернуться к нему позже._

Кроули болезненно выдохнул.

_А вот они даже в мыслях не возвращаются к этому случаю, который вместе с алкоголем вышел из их организмов к следующему утру. Без единого воспоминания, без единого огонька, что способен зажечь потухшие нейронные связи._

Так нелепо подставиться. Какой бес его попутал? _«Не бес, ангел»_ — услужливо подсказало сознание. Демон скривился и открыл глаза. Кажется, шум на краю этого карточного домика, что зовётся головой, наконец-то стих.

Астарот сидел на кресле, закинув ноги на подлокотник. На его нанковые панталоны оседала пыль, но он, казалось, не обращал на это внимания. Он отсутствующе смотрел в пустоту, будто находясь далеко от этого старого, заросшего диким плющом маяка. Он будто бы был не здесь.

Вдруг Князь вскинул голову, заставив Кроули испуганно дёрнуться. Его рот медленно приоткрылся, растягиваясь в миловидной улыбке.

— Спасибо, сэр. Вам обязательно понравится наш монастырь, он всем нравится. Доброго пути, — раздался мягкий, детский голосок.

Энтони задрожал, когда Архидемон резко вскочил со своего насеста, окидывая помещение торжествующим взглядом. Его глаза быстро остановились на Кроули, а на лице обосновался оскал. В два шага он оказался на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— Ты мне не нравишься, _Змий_ , — низко прошипел Астарот. Демон в панике отступил обратно к стене. — Ты мне черто-о-овски не нравишься. Какая жалость, что у меня нет времени поиграться с тобой. Разорвать собственными когтями на кусочки и посмотреть, что внутри, — Князь голодно ухмыльнулся, подойдя вплотную и до боли сжав чужое обнажённое горло. — Ты словно подарочное пасхальное яйцо, с виду картинка, а заглянёшь поглубже — выть захочется.

Энтони подавился воздухом, когда его резко отпустили.

— До встречи, _Кроули_.

Он услышал, как захлопнулась дубовая дверь, и обессиленно рухнул на пол. Эмоции, сдерживаемые до этого момента, хлынули с удвоенной силой. Губы демона задрожали, а сам он обхватил руками колени и уткнулся в них, трясясь, словно осиновый лист на весеннем ветру. Он даже не заметил, когда по его бледным щекам покатились первые слёзы, оставляя за собой обжигающие влажные полоски. _Какие же они глупцы… Наивные, неосторожные глупцы…_ Энтони рыдал навзрыд, царапая собственное лицо, в истерике рвал огненные волосы, выдирая их так, словно без этого он не смог бы дышать. Ему просто хотелось провалиться. Он и сам не знал куда — может, в Преисподнюю, может, в одно из ледяных созвездий под ней. Он всё испортил. Мир за мгновение разошёлся в бесконечность и тут же коллапсировал до точки. Это конец. Ему нужно было подняться и лететь, но сейчас он не мог даже банально поднять голову. Кажется, Астарот не ошибся, он и правда жалок.

Тишину пронзил ещё один задушенный всхлип.

**Author's Note:**

> Если Вас заинтересовала эта история, могу с радостью сообщить, что вторая часть уже почти дописана и будет выложена на днях)) Оставляйте своё мнение о работе в комментариях, автору будет очень приятно (✯◡✯)


End file.
